


脱衣舞狼7

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼7

圣诞节前，Scott临时被派往海外处理紧急事务。直到这年终岁末的最后一天，才在夜色浓重之时赶回了家。这是他们婚后本该共度的第一个双节假期……

推开门，屋子里灯光昏暗，却十分温馨。角落里还有一些圣诞节的装饰还来不及撤走，这让Scott的心里感到更加的抱歉。口里喊着Logan的名字，屋内却没有传来回答声。桌上放着一个纸条，字迹大剌剌的像本人一样。

我出去一下，晚饭在饭厅的桌上，你洗过澡就先自己吃。当然，你肯定会等我回来。

Scott看过字条，绷了一天的脸终于露出了笑容。俩人从在一起到结婚其实并没有很久，而这中间因为各种各样的事情导致了更多时间里，两人聚少离多。即使同居在一起，也比别人的热恋期交流得更少。可这世上就是有些东西玄妙得只能让你相信命运，相信这一切都是神的安排。在过往的恋情中，无论对方如何优秀，没有一个人能像Logan这样。两人之间的那种默契浑然天成，相互之间的了解甚至比许多相爱多年的人还要更多更深。当他对Logan的喜怒哀乐全然接受时，并不感到负担，反而狂喜于他对自己的坦率。也同样愿意将自己奉献于Logan面前，许着那些说不上多美好的平淡踏实日子。

洗过澡的Scott抓起一罐啤酒，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边摆弄着刚拿出来的烛台，准备着一会儿让晚餐的气氛更浪漫些。赤裸的上身还有尚未擦干的水珠在上面伏着，在灯光下闪着一层淡淡的水光。离开军队后的这几年，并没有被各种高脂肪的食物将一身结实的肌肉瓦解。尽管那上面有着属于战争的印记，也同样是一个军人的荣誉。

身后脚步声靠近，一阵与自己身上相同的沐浴乳的味道飘了过来。Scott前一秒还抓紧了烛台秉手准备给偷袭者来个迎面回头杀，后一秒便放心得由着身后的人动作。当黑色的绸布蒙上自己双眼时，Scott索性放下手里的东西配合着Logan。

“不是说出去了么？”Scott轻声问。Logan的头正贴着他的后背，双手穿过他的腰环抱着。他爱极了这样两人静静靠在一起，悄声耳语厮磨的时刻。

“是出去了一趟，不过早就回来了。不然怎么给你个难忘的新年礼物？”Logan说着，用舌尖沾着即将滑落的水珠描摹着背部肌肉分明的线条。

“那我能问问，这个礼物是什么吗？”Scott深吸了一口气，因为Logan的手已经探到了自己的胯下。

“我托你哥圣诞节回你们老宅的时候找到的，刚才出去就是去取回来。”Logan引领着失去视力的Scott走回了卧室。

没有给Scott多少仔细思索的时间，Logan再一次主动拥住Scott的身体。他咬住Scott的下唇，并未更多的使力，软糖一样的唇在他的吮吸之下变得水润嫣红。

Scott刚想抬手去按Logan的头将这个撩动人心的吻加深加重时，Logan便主动退开转而去有一下没一下的啄吻起Scott的脖颈和锁骨。Logan有些尖的犬齿压在他的颈部凸起上，舌头舔着Scott上下滑动的喉结。Scott感到Logan在一点点用力收紧牙关，轻微的钝痛让陷入黑暗中的他有些期待和兴奋。

“我正在你面前，什么都没有穿。但从现在开始，没有我的同意，你不能碰自己，更不能碰我。不然，我就把你绑起来，让你一个人硬一晚上！”Logan从Scott的身前抬头并拉开了和Scott身体之间的距离。

听到Logan这样说的Scott更加的激动，被夺去光明的自己只能靠脑子里的记忆去拼凑眼前的画面。血液向身下涌去，只感觉那该死的三角裤勒得越来越紧了。

Logan凑近Scott的前胸，对着那两颗颜色不深的乳头使起了坏。一阵凉风吹上Scott的乳头，随后跟着的又是一阵湿热。就这样不断交替着，使本就因五感缺一而变得更敏感的Scott一阵缩瑟。可Logan似乎并不满意Scott的乳头起得那一点儿反应，他转向另一边去用力咬向结实的胸肌并用舌头卷动吸吮小巧的乳头。直到这颗小东西在他嘴里变得挺立肿胀，他停止了吸吮的动作继续轻轻的向饱受欺凌的肉粒吹气呼气。

Scott的脸涨得有些红，包括脖子和前胸，像是喝了酒的人那样。他攥紧拳头，控制着自己翻腾的欲火，这是Logan精心安排的跨年夜，他可不想因为自己的沉不住气而让这一切泡汤。同时，他也在期待中变得愈发激动起来。

Logan睇见到Scott握紧的手和胯下明显已经硬起来的阴茎，他坏笑着放弃了对Scott胸口的撩拨转而向下探去。

Scott期待中热情的抚触并没有到来，而是只有一根手指隔着内裤一点点描绘着他被裹住的欲望。顶部被前液洇湿了一大片，灰色的布料变成了深色。Logan的指尖压在那上面，又揉又挤就是不给予该有的安慰。Scott试着向前挺了一下腰来暗示Scott再多做些什么，可Logan却无视了他的请求，依旧慢悠悠的转向下面的两球轻戳起来。

得不到该有的抚慰，让不满足的Scott欲火更炽。内裤的束缚已经变得让他无法忍受，胀大的阴茎被勒紧得有些发疼。

他伸出手，打算自己先将委屈的阴茎解救出来。然而却在即将碰到时，被Logan一巴掌拍开。声音在暧昧的氛围中显得格外清脆，被制止了的Scott只好顺从Logan的意思，老老实实的等待他下一步的动作。  
Logan咬住龟头轻轻挤压，灼热的呼吸喷吐在潮湿的内裤上，传递给Scott更难忍的撩动。看起来，Logan似乎没有将Scott从憋闷的布料中解救出来的意思，他只一味的隔着内裤又咬又吸，把销魂的快感当做苹果吊悬在Scott的面前，让他只闻得到诱人的香气却在张口吃到前立刻将之拿远。

Logan抬眼瞧着被蒙住双眼的Scott，看着他在自己的挑逗下情难自已整个人都被一层淡淡的血色包裹。像是还觉得玩儿得不够过瘾一样，Logan略微歪头思索了一下，随后嘴边扬起的笑容就仿佛什么自己得意的恶作剧杰作即将成功的孩子。

Logan重新站了起来，拉过Scott攥紧的手放在自己的胸前。引领着宽大而厚实的手掌在那上面来回游移，带着薄茧的手不断的刮蹭过已充血的乳头。

“我现在……”他停顿了一下，气息停留在Scott的下巴前，不进不退。被清理得干干净净的下巴上还带着一点儿须后水的清凉，光洁而又性感。Logan心满意足的凑上去亲了一口，也不知道从哪儿冒出来的柔软情绪占满了整个心。“什么也没穿，硬得不像话。你不回来，我自己连撸管儿都没心情。”Logan一边说着，将自己那翘得老高的阴茎压在Scott的上面，手也从他的胸口被挪放在了两瓣紧实的屁股蛋子上。在Scott意识到自己的手碰到什么的瞬间，便立刻抓住揉捏并想向那紧闭的蜜处探索。Logan制止了Scott的动作，低沉的呢喃着对于陷入情欲中的爱人来说十分残忍却也充满诱惑的话语。

“我说了，今天，只有我让你碰你才可以碰。”抓起意图对自己的屁股耍流氓的大手，举起来叼起中指做了一个深喉的吞吐，继续道：“看来，不把你绑起来你是做不到乖乖听话了。”

话音刚落，Scott的双手便被反绑在身后。

Scott不动声色的将两只手腕交错暗自试了一下，果然，Logan捆绑的方式并不是真的想把他五花大绑动弹不得。既然这也是自己丈夫的情趣，那Scott也乐于配合这个可以让两人更加兴奋的新玩儿法。

将人绑好的Logan扭摆着腰肢，两条硬挺灼热的阴茎仅隔一层湿透的布料紧紧相贴。湿布里面的憋闷得不行，急切的渴望冲出束缚。外面的那个也好不到哪儿去，湿滑的布料在每每在即将更亲密的接触时便将其滑向一边。

Scott实在觉得这样忍下去自己非常容易不顾一切的摁倒Logan，什么计划什么惊喜的统统让他们去见鬼。本来攒了大半个月的思念和情欲就已经让Scott很想一踏进家门就跟Logan来场热乎乎腻歪歪几天不下床的性爱，忍到现在全都是因为自己那该死的自制力和对Logan的尊重。一想到这个对一切都甚少表现出耐心的男人为了自己百般布置，这都让Scott更加克制，生怕一不小心破坏了Logan的安排。

不过即使必须要受到Logan的一点儿“小小”的惩罚，他也得让Scott知道，他已经忍到了极限。

寻着Logan的脸，用亲吻摸索着来到唇边。男人的唇可一点儿也不像他那倔强的脾气又臭又硬，柔软且有着薄荷的清甜。抗议地啃咬着唇瓣，并不停的用下体去顶弄磨蹭。Logan也没推拒，揽住Scott啃得倒是比他还来劲。下身的扭动也更大，根本就是故意在Scott的欲火上再浇点烈酒。

在两人以往的那些激情中，Logan的狂野和对欲望的忠诚都使他们能够得到最好的性爱体验。而以他们对彼此身体的了解，太清楚该如何让对方迅速的进入兴奋的状态。Logan的舌头钻进Scott的口中，卷着他的舌头不停的搅动。他勾起舌尖在Scott的上颚来回舔弄，时轻时重。一阵阵酥痒让Scott的脚趾都蜷曲起来，几乎要爆炸的阴茎更是在接收到快感后，更加卖力的像对方宣誓着想要释放。

Logan觉得已经完全达到了自己想要的效果，他主动拉开两人间的距离，看着比刚刚更加激动的Scott。他扯开一点儿Scott内裤的边缘，硬直的阴茎便迫不及待的从里面挺了个头出来。Logan的指尖顶在那个正流着口水的小洞上，堵着它不让它继续往外淌水儿还稍微使力去欺负它压制它。

“这么不听话，不让你动你偏动，罚你不准出来。”这一句听上去并不重的话，却将Scott彻底逼上了情绪的悬崖边。内裤的松紧边缘挤压着阴茎粗硬的柱身，让本就胀得发疼的肉块更雪上加霜。只有龟头露在外面，每一丝空气的流动都让那家伙敏感的吐出更多透明的汁液。Logan抚着Scott的腰，跪坐在他身前。温暖的口腔包裹着硕大的龟头，舌头将上面的淫液全都搜刮走卷进自己的肚子。

Scott就这样在天堂和地狱中来来回回的又走了好几遭。就在他即将达到高潮射在Logan嘴里或者是脸上时，Logan却突然停止了动作。他感觉到Logan离开了自己的身边。骤冷的空气令Scott难以忍受，他开口喊着Logan的名字却没有得到任何回应。

他用耳朵判断着Logan的位置，知道他在离自己不远的地方正在做着什么。似乎故意放轻了动作，让他听不出他究竟在做着什么准备。

他等了很久，只能听着Logan从不远处又回到了自己面前，然而并没有等来该有的。一阵阵黏腻暧昧的声音传进Scott的耳朵，细小但是在安静的气氛里格外分明，这让它出现的第一声便被Scott精准的捕捉。他听见Scott的呼吸变重了，偶尔还有一两声说不上是满足还是渴望的压抑呻吟。

抽动的水声越来越快，也越来越明晰。Scott清楚Logan这会儿正在干什么，甚至能在脑子里呈现出此刻Logan面目潮红用他自己的手指在他的小洞里进出扩张的样子。想到这些的Scott更迫不及待的想要挣开这一切，他想抓住Logan的手将它压过头顶，把自己快要爆炸的阴茎塞进他的屁股狠狠的操干。

再急迫中他甚至觉得有些生气，他觉得Logan这是剥夺了他作为一个丈夫的乐趣。因为在Scott看来，Logan的每一次前戏准备都应该由他来完成。不管是工具也好手指也好，即使是用自己的口舌，他都喜欢看Logan在自己的动作下渐入佳境并开口要求自己操他的样子。而且Logan也确实对为自己做准备这件事，缺乏起码的耐心，在为数不多的几次里，他把自己折腾得够呛。

Scott听着那些魅惑勾人的声音，实在忍受不了地两条胳膊交错使力，“嘣”地一声，布带应声而断。上手撤掉一直蒙在自己眼睛上的碍事黑布，骤现的光亮让Scott的视线模糊不清。

等到他慢慢适应了光线，眼前的一切都变得清晰……去他妈的什么理智控制，他庆幸自己摆脱了那该死的束缚。否则要是被他错过此刻所见的这些，一定会成为他这辈子最大的遗憾！

Logan倚靠在床头，身上穿得衣服有些眼熟。他记起来，那是他高中时候校庆表演音乐剧的时候穿的演出服——一身白色的水手装。虽然高中时候的自己已经早就不是瘦小的豆芽菜了，可这衣服套在Logan那一身健美发达的肌肉上也是太紧了些。胸围明显是不合适的，那白色的布料紧紧箍在那儿，勾出了胸部那突出而又色情的形状。那些肉鼓鼓的，似乎下一秒就要破开那碍事的衣服。少年时候的衣服穿在大人的身上还是短了些，堪堪遮到腰线的衣摆在Logan的动作下不时掀动起来。那腰上的若隐若现肉惑着Scott的眼，恨不得扑上去连亲带吮出各种印记。

裤子被脱得只挂在一条腿上搭着，下半身根本就是什么都没有。他对着Scott分开大腿，蜜穴在他的手中被进出扩张。因为倒了太多的润滑剂，已被折腾得有些泛红的穴口布满了晶亮的液体。但似乎并没有多少被推进去，反而都落在了床单上湿了一大片。翘高的硕大阴茎伏在那儿，随着Logan的动作颤动。Logan没有过多的照顾他，他的两只手全都用来分开自己的屁股以及为接下来的性爱做着准备。

他咬着那条黑色的飘带，视线一直落在Scott的身上。看着他扯掉那些碍事的玩意儿，眼睛里光芒从混沌到清晰。直到两人的目光接触，在无形中碰撞出热烈的纠缠。Logan的眼中是赤裸裸的勾引，唇角上扬起颇为嚣张的弧度。随着手里的动作，喉结上下滚动发出意义不明的声音。不像是爽快，也不像煎熬，反而更像是邀请，一种对极乐的期待。

Scott没有动作，他只是盯着Logan。在明白了Logan的意图之后，尽管那如同火上浇油的视觉冲击让他恨不得立刻冲上去，但是他更想再往里添点儿料，好让这个不一样的“新年礼物”从此变得永生难忘。

Logan的眼睛在Scott的全身游走，最终落在那被夹在内裤松紧的边缘只露出龟头的硕大。他咬着下唇，企图脱下那些代表着饥渴的喉音。别扭的姿势让自我准备的动作进行得十分艰难，几番折腾才勉强能塞进两根手指。这就已经让Logan把自己的后穴蹂躏得有些充血红肿，在那些多得可以用泛滥形容的润滑液中被抠挖进出。看着Scott肿大的肉块，那贪得无厌的小嘴激动得开合吞咽得更加频繁。

Logan抽出手指，并不是因为准备工作已经做好了，而是他等不及了，尤其在看到Scott盯着他的屁股将自己的阴茎彻底从内裤的束缚中解放出来后。他两只手按在自己翘高的阴茎上，由最下面至上缓慢的捋动。他微微向上抬着腰，让自己的饥渴更多的暴露在Scott的视线下。

“长官，您的水手正在等待接受您的‘操练’，您的士兵将听从一切指挥。”Logan开口，声音低沉沙哑，明确的向Scott传递着他已经为俩人接下来的淫戏做好准备。

Scott单膝压在床上，他倾身过去抓住Logan的脚踝。他来回抚摸着关节处的凸起，不意外的看着Logan顺着他的动作将脚趾探向他的阴茎。

“Logan大兵，向后转。”Scott阻止了Logan的动作。

Logan稍微愣了一下，也还是听话的任由Scott把自己摆成了趴跪这样羞耻的姿势。本来就不合身的上衣这下更加紧绷了，臀部翘高让衣服下摆滑到了腰线以上，胸背处像是随时要爆线一样勒在Logan的身上。裤子依然只有一条裤腿穿着，剩下的那条被压住搓搡得皱皱巴巴。帽子早就从毛乎乎的脑袋上被掀掉在了一边，头发比Scott出差前要长了一些，也不知是被汗还是水的弄湿了贴在Logan的脸上。

Scott将脸埋在Logan两股之间，那中间的穴口被蹂躏得红肿大热。他安慰的亲吻舔弄这受了委屈的秘所入口，毕竟平日里他绝不会让它遭受如此粗暴的对待。

Logan闭着眼睛享受着来自Scott温柔的抚触，他轻轻晃动自己的屁股好让Scott更容易得深入。他嘴里轻哼出声，用直白的喜悦来告诉身后的人此刻他所感受到的欢愉。

“Scott……呃嗯嗯……Scott……进来，快！操我！我想你……”

在Scott手口并用的攻势下，Logan再也忍耐不住的开口。尽管他十分享受Scott细致温柔的开拓，但是积累了不少时日的思念和性欲已然让他对一场热辣的肢体碰撞更加渴望。

“啪！”一声不怎么像样儿的巴掌声响起，Logan甚至没有感到比刺痒更加多的感觉。

“服从命令，Logan大兵，你正在接受检阅。”Scott舔着Scott屁股蛋子上慢慢浮现的微红，假模假样的正经说道。

Logan侧过头，他眼睛里全是被欲望逼上的赤红，甚至带着些迷离的水光。他不到Scott的脸和他具体的动作，他只能看出他跪伏在自己的屁股边，埋在那儿。

“那么长官，您的水手做的如何？”说着，还不忘摇晃着屁股，像是在邀功求赏。

“不好，要罚。”话音一落，Logan的屁股便又轻轻的挨了几下。他满意的舔着有些发红发热的屁股，看Logan更加难受的扭动。Logan甚至想要伸手去摸自己的阴茎，也被Scott按住了。

“那长官还等什么？用您的大‘教鞭’狠狠惩罚这个糟糕的士兵啊。”两只手都被压制，Logan只好用屁股去寻找那个他渴望的热源。

Scott也觉得两人都忍得差不多了，在Logan的蜜穴贴上来时，他也挺腰迎上去。饱满圆润的龟头几乎没有遭遇过多的阻碍便顺利的进入了火热的肉穴中。柱身被痴缠上来的媚肉绞紧，随着他不断变换角度的深入戳刺而柔软顺服。

“嗯哼……啊……Scott……再……再用力。对，是那儿！啊哈！操我……”多日没有性生活的Logan格外诚实的倾吐着自己的感受，并热情的配合着Scott的节奏扭动自己的腰。后穴一直在收紧，似乎企图要将Scott留在自己的屁股里。

“别……咬得太紧……我会射的。”Scott含着Logan的耳朵，说着。湿热的呼吸吐在Logan的耳道里，冲击不亚于一次小高潮。

“你要是先射，就换我……压……哈啊啊啊……”勉强抑制住敏感的耳朵那里传来的酥麻，还没等倔强的嘴炮完，便被身后密集的顶动变了声调。

上衣被彻底推到胸部以上，两颗乳头在无人问津的情况下依然挺立在淫靡的空气中。黑色的飘带在乳尖上来回滑动，这让Logan更难受，很想用力的去揉捏。但是这会儿他根本没有空闲去搭理那两颗小肉粒的渴望，他有更迫切需要疏解的压抑。

Scott的两只胳膊分别由后至前打横抱住他的肩膀和小腹，为了让他跪直的状态能使两人的连接更加紧密。他的手一直向后摸着Scott的腰胯，看着像推拒，其实根本就是恨不得把Scott嵌进自己的身体里。

“Logan大兵，以后再犯同样的错误……就自己脱掉裤子撅着屁股过来领罚！”Scott狠狠的向里挺了几下，以示自己话里的认真。

嘴里发出的淫叫被操得变了调子，Logan毫无顾忌的释放着只自己与Scott做爱时才会有的浓烈情感。“好……好啊！要是长官一直拿着它来教训我，我天天都洗干净等着。”Logan收缩着后穴，跟随Scott的节奏。

“操……Scott……摸摸我……快……我要被你操射了！快……”Logan抓住Scott的手，放在自己的阴茎上用力搓动。听了Logan的即将到达顶点的呻吟，Scott便停在在那个会让Logan疯狂的位置，双手包裹住Logan的阴茎。

炽热的掌心和飞快的摩擦让Logan先一步到达了高潮。白色的浊液在半空中飞起一个弧度后，便落在了狼藉的床单上。

窗外有色彩斑斓的倒影此消彼长，隐约间还有如同闷雷滚动般的爆破声响起。

“新年快乐！亲爱的瘦子。”Logan喘着粗气，与身后的爱人交换着深情的吻。

“新年快乐！Logan。”

刚刚经历过高潮的Logan，收紧着身后尚不餍足的饥渴肉穴，又一次主动将两人拽向咸湿黏腻的浓情蜜意中。

——————————————————

两人偃旗息鼓的时候，街上那些狂欢早已落幕，一切回归静谧安逸。

“长官把自己的水手射了满屁股的精液，这个说出去，是不是就是丑闻了？”俩人头挨着头，懒散的趴在床上逗闷子，谁也不想离开这一塌糊涂的床去清理一下。

“这个水手长了个即使被送上军事法庭也值得去操的屁股。”

从来在嘴炮上找不到一点儿便宜的Logan这次倒是没置可否。

“我到现在都不敢相信我他妈的居然被人操了，还跟操了自己的家伙结婚了？！最不可思议的事情还是，我发现自己居然因为没有参与过你的曾经而觉得遗憾……甚至……”Logan没在说下去，只是用那顶掉在一边的水手帽去遮Scott的眼睛。

“不要太意外，因为我也是如此。”Scott拿开其实是Logan用来遮羞的碍事帽子，拉近了两人的距离。

“刚才敲钟的时候，你许愿了吗？”Scott问。

Logan想也没想的回答：“没有那样的习惯，太奢侈了。”

Scott在Logan耳边轻声的说：“那不如你听一下我替我们俩许下的新年愿望？看看是不是也是你想的？”

Logan点点头。

“我们以后的生活，不会有任何灾厄，有的只是平静和安乐。即使有吵闹，也是属于我们两人的情趣。也许我们会去领养个孩子，这样就更符合你心中对于家这个归属的定义。可能我们会为了如何教育她而发生争执，但相信我，这都是因为我们对这个家以及彼此的爱。等我们长大了，会去乡下买个房子，养几只宠物。那时，孩子也长大了，我们会看着她走过人生的每个重要阶段。最后我们会睡在彼此旁边，直到永不醒来。未来的日子，每一天都刻着你的名字，无人可比……”

过了很久很久，都没有得到回应。Scott以为Logan已经睡着了，正打算收紧手臂将Logan搂紧些。

“真美，不过，孩子尿床你去洗。”

声音很轻，像是梦呓。


End file.
